ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
AZ Combat Units
The AZ Combat Units are a type of robotic soldier created by Ultraman Dao based on Anathema Zero. They serve as the primary troops of the Dao Omniversal Empire when they are combating the Parody Garrison. Appearance Due to their template, the AZ Combat Units bear a strong resemblance to most versions of Ultraman Zero. History Creation During the founding of the Dao Omniversal Empire, Ultraman Dao sought to create new warriors to serve as his army, believing the troops at Dictator's disposal and those he procured from taking the Shining Cathedral to not be enough to truly challenge the Parody Ultras. Thus, he had several ideas, from corrupting aliens to his cause, to retrofitting weapons from races he had conquered previously, until finally, he looked at one of his generals, the reconstructed Anathema Zero, a creation of Dao's predecessor Shiny Lord, and found a source of inspiration. Dao quickly put into motion a project which involved mass-producing robots similar to Anathema Zero, albeit weaker to use up less resources. They were based on the standard forms the variations of Ultraman Zero across the multiverse were capable of accessing, with the exception of Ultraman Zero Beyond, a form Dao modified as an upgrade for the original Anathema Zero. Once the first battalion was completed, the AZ Combat Units were quickly put into service, becoming the backbone of Dao's army. Parody Hero Taisen The AZ Combat Units were a large part of Dao's army at the time of the Taisen, a significant number of them being placed outside the Shining Cathedral in the event of an attack by the Parody Garrison. Once this attack came, the AZ Units, along with Dao's other forces, quickly went into battle with the Parody Ultras. However these armies proved to be no real match for the Parodies without their generals and master to back them up, and over the course of the lengthy battle, the AZ Combat Units and the rest of Dao's army were exterminated, the stragglers being finished off by the Parody Garrison's Last-Resort-Kill-Everything-Squad. Of note, a few actually inside the Cathedral challenged Ultraman Spoiler and Ultraman Neo Xenon once they were done feigning capture, placed under the command of DJ Killer Beatstar, but were ultimately no match for the two and destroyed. Ultraman Spoiler The AZ Combat Units will continue to make appearances within this series. Of note, the enhanced Beyond Type units will debut in this series. Unit Types - SC= AZ Combat Unit SC Type One of two Mode Changes the AZ Units are capable of, this one being strength oriented. :;Abilities *Enhanced Strength: The strength of the units is enhanced in this form, as Anathium energy is being redirected into their joints. *AZ Buster: An anathemic replica of the Garnate Buster the units are capable of firing. *AZ Sluggers: The units retain use of these weapons. *Anathium Slash: The units retain this ability. - LM= AZ Combat Unit LM Type The second Mode Change the units can access, this one being speed oriented. :;Abilities *Enhanced Speed: Due to Anathium energy being redirected to their antigravity mechanisms, the units are much faster in this form. *AZ Sluggers: These weapons are enhanced in this form. **MAZ Slugger: The units generate Anathium construct duplicates of their weapons and slash the enemy apart from all directions. *Anathium Slash: The units retain this ability. *AZR Smash: A pulse of energy from the units' hands which can knock enemies back. - Ultimate= AZ Combat Unit Ultimate Type Armor gained from the AZ Bracelet that replicates Ultraman Zero's Ultimate Zero form. It is however much less powerful. :;Abilities *Ultimate AZ Sword: The weapon now adorning the left arm of an AZ unit. **Energy Blade: A large energy sword created from this weapon. **SRU AZ: A large projectile fired from the weapon. *Final Ultimate AZ: A replication of Ultraman Zero's Final Ultimate Zero. It is actually rather powerful, enough so that when an AZ unit used this attack against Ultraman Spoiler, Ultraman Neo Xenon had to block it to prevent Spoiler from being harmed. - Dimming= AZ Combat Unit Dimming Type A highly elite form of the AZ units, built in the image of Shining Ultraman Zero and made more closely to the original Anathema Zero. Fewer of them were made, and they served as Ultraman Dao's bodyguards as well as elite troops. :;Abilities *Dimming Wide AZ Shot: A grayish beam fo energy these robots can fire, which is actually moderately powerful. *Dimming Anathium Slash: An enhanced Anathium Slash fired from the Dimming AZ Units' Beam Lamps. *Enhanced Strength and Speed: These units are all around stronger and faster than any other AZ unit type. - Beyond= AZ Combat Unit Beyond Type A upgraded type of AZ Unit which will appear in Ultraman Spoiler, based on Ultraman Zero Beyond and Anathema Zero's Beyond upgrade. :;Abilities *Beyond AZ Shot: The beams used by these units, which is an orange color. *AZ Chorus: An Anathium replication of the Bulky Chorus, Anathium-green in color. *Beyond AZ Sluggers: The upgraded Sluggers used by these units, which are irremovable but can shoot energy projections to slice through foes. There are also four of them. **Twin AZ Swords: Two energy constructs of replica Zero Twin Swords used for melee combat. *Shoulder Sluggers: Unlike the real Zero Beyond, these units can fire the Sluggers on their shoulders as projectiles. *AZ Chest Beam: The units charge energy through their faux color timer and the other glowing areas on their chests, than fire an orange beam from that region. }} Trivia * Though obviously taking partial inspiration from the Darklops, the AZ Combat Units gain their main inspiration from a series of Ultraman Zero recolors created by Gren, originally for forms of Anathema Zero. Ultimately I found the images unfitting for that character, but they started off the idea for these characters. ** As such, said recolors are the images used for the AZ Units. Category:Robots Category:Armies Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Fan Villain Category:Dao Omniversal Empire Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies